1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet litter containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a cat litter container with improved features for ingress and egress.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of litter boxes in the art. Litter boxes are commonly used indoors to retain cat waste. A waste and order absorbing material are commonly employed into the litter box. The litter box usually includes a base and side walls, wherein the side walls are sufficiently high enough to prevent the waste and absorbing material from being easily kicked out of the litter box by the pet, such as a cat.
The wall height presents problems for young, aging and ill cats which cannot climb over the side walls. Accordingly, there is a need to accommodate cats suffering from these characteristics. One way to solve the problem has been to lower the height or remove part of the wall. This defeats the retaining purpose of the wall and is not desirable. Also, providing a mere ramp for ingress and egress into the litter box still suffers from the problem of permitting litter and absorbing material to be displaced by the pet from the box upon entry and exit.
There remains a need for an improved cat litter container which accommodates these types of pets. The present invention solves these problems.